mysuperpsychosweet16fandomcom-20200213-history
Molly
'Molly'is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16 2. She is best friends with Zoe and Alex Bell and is one of the victims of Charlie Rotter. History My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Molly is first seen with Zoe when the two girls drive to Alex's house to pick her up for school. Molly tells Zoe that she thinks Alex will "bitch out" from giving Zoe prescription drugs. Zoe, however is confident that Alex will bring them. Molly then laughs and brings up that the last freshman they adopted got arrested for shoplifting. Alex and Carolyn come out of the house. Zoe and Molly greet them. Alex gets in the car and hands Zoe the pills. Zoe tosses them to Molly and the three drive off. Molly is later seen when her, Zoe and Alex go into The Coffee Hut to gossip. The three sit down and notice that Jams is there. Zoe catches Alex checking him out and warns her that if she doesn't hook up with him soon someone else will. She then says it may even be Molly. Molly says that very well could be. Zoe calls her a slut and the three girls laugh. Alex notices Skye sitting alone at a booth. Zoe is shocked to see what Skye looks like. Molly is confused because Alex had not yell told her of her half sister. Zoe runs up to Skye to introduce herself and Molly and Alex f ollow. Molly then asks Skye if she is adopted leaving Zoe, Alex and Skye looking confused. Jams walks up to the booth where the four girls are sitting. Zoe tells him that Alex is excited for the party. Jams tells them that he cancelled the party leaving Molly and Zoe disappointed. Alex then brings up that she wishes her father's club was open so they could go there. Zoe and Molly then try to convince her to take the keys so they can throw the party there. Alex and Skye leave and Molly is skeptical that Alex will actually do it. Molly is later seen the next day drinking vodka outside The Coffee Hut with Zoe, a few hours before the party. Molly and Zoe get to the party and begin to flirt with guys. Molly goes up to a random guy and kisses him on the cheek. Zoe goes to do her own thing so Molly dances with Alex and Skye. Alex takes Jams into the kitchen later in the party. Molly goes to look for her and finds Alex storming out of the kitchen. She goes inside to find Jams. She asks what happened but he doesn't answer. Molly then notices a huge stripper cake. She then says that they should have someone jump out of it for the party. Jams asks her where they will find a stripper . She laughs and notices Jams staring at her. She asks him why when Jams leans in and kisses her. The two begin to make out. Jams lifts her onto a table and the continue to kiss. Molly stops and starts to spasm. Jams is confused and asks whats wrong. Then her forehead is split open, blood spraying all over Jams and her body falls off the table. Charlie Rotter is seen behind her holding an electric blade with which he used to kill her. Zoe is later seen high and drunk looking for Molly. She walks into a large room not knowing that Molly, Jams and Courtney's corpses are a few yards away in the kitchen. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 3 Molly doesn't make a physical appearance but she is mentioned by Nathan. Nathan claims to Skye that Alex was always too good for Molly and Zoe and that the two didn't deserve to have Alex as a friend. Trivia *Molly fills the role of Chloe and Olivia, being the best friend to the mean girl. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Antagonists